Here's Where the Story Begins
by bsc9999
Summary: New Kids Next Door operatives, new story, new lives. All from a forum thread I'm a part of. Unedited, though it is really good. Better than it sounds. Read and Reveiw!


**Author's Note: Okay, don't burn me on this fanfic! This is the entire thread so far of a forum I'm a part of, and I thought the story was fun and somewhat interesting, so here goes! Thanks to everyone who was a part of this: ****Black Wolther****, ****The Real Numbuh 55****, brooke bunny, I've Got The Curse Of Curves, Burntfingers, ****KayxXxSeso-chan****, hmrox, alxkend, ****xXDarkAngelSerenityXx,**** tyob, and ****x0BonnieBonBonz0x****. Yes, I know the story is confusing, but deal with it. Also, this is completely unedited. I didn't even write it. **

Chapter One

Her mouth opened in awe as she looked around the moon base. There were many others with her getting commissioned today, but she still felt alone. She stopped, crammed in with other boys and girls, buzzing with excitement and anticipation about who their new team will be, and missions.

"Everybody, welcome to the commission Ceremony!" a frizzy red-head said through a microphone. "and a big welcome to all the new comissionees!" The crowds cheered, as well as many of the newbies.

"Can I officially welcome you to the KIDS NEXT DOOR!" This time everybody cheered.

One of high-ranking operatives, Numbuh 55, watched at the excitement of all the soon-to-be operatives.

She smiled, remembering her own commissioning.

Numbuh 55 was the combat specialist and 2nd-in-command of her own sector. A few members of her own team were recently decommissioned and she was awaiting who would be in her sector.

Kirsty was called forward.

"Sate your name and Numbuh," the frizzy ginger asked her, her voice seemed harsh and uncaring.

"My..." She pushed all her fear back down her throat, "My name is Kirsty, and I'd like to be Numbuh 14!" she nodded, a glint in her eye.

The ginger girl nodded. "and have ye got any powers?" She pushed her face right up to Kirsty's. Before she knew it, she was staring in the face of a lion.

"ah a morpher eh?" she thought for a second. "Okay Numbuh 14, I'm commissioning you to SECTOR K!" She shouted the last part, as Kirsty became human again.

***

She sat down, with a cup of orange juice in her hand. She was shaking. but she was finally in the KND. A tall, dark girl approached her. "You're the morpher?" She asked, seeming stern. She nodded quietly. The girl smiled. "The name's Vanessa, and welcome to sector K!" She smiled. Implying to Kirsty to follow, the two went to meet some of her friends: the heroic sector V.

So they went into their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to Cleveland.

Kirsty then asked "Hey, what's your Numbuh?"

So Vanessa replied, "Numbuh 55, combat specialist and 2nd-in-command of Sector K, and since the leader's been decommissioned, I'm temporary team leader. And in case you're wondering about my powers, it's super speed."

"well, I have the ability to become animals... but only for certain amounts of time, depending what I am and how tired I am! its confusing." she blushed.

#55 smiled. "Well, we've been looking for someone like you at out sector, we could use a hand... or a paw!" she laughed at he joke, but Kirsty could only emit nervous laughter.

They soon arrived at the base, and they walked off the ship, Kirsty was to be introduced to her new team members...

"Wow, I can't believe I'm gonna meet THE Sector V!" Numbuh 14 said.

"Well, believe it, because I want them to meet Sector K's new operative. But just remember, treat them like normal people, they don't like annoying fanboys, or girls, like Numbuh 101." said Numbuh 55.

"Hey, why is the rest of our team with Sector V?"

Then Numbuh 55 sighed, "Let's just say, couple of former Sector K members didn't go peacefully. So our treehouse went down and we'll be staying with the nearby sector, Sector V. And I told them that I would be taking the new team leader to the treehouse myself."

So Numbuh 14's eyes widened "You mean-I-team leader!"

"Yup, but for now, I'll be leader until you're properly trained, another reason we'll be with Sector V, Numbuh 1's gonna train you."

Kirsty couldn't help what happened next. She turned into a dog. Her eyes widened apologetically. "Sorry," it began to speak, "this is what I need help with... when I get really high emotions, like... happiness or anger... I randomly turn into things." she blushed.

She turned back into a human and sighed.

"but why am I the new leader? I've only just been commissioned!" she exclaimed.

_unless it's because of... him..._ she thought to herself sadly.

"I'm busier than I appear to be, ever since what happened to the Sector, I've...um, been spending more time up in Moon base. Plus, I'm not much into the tactical field, I mean, I can't think of a plan on the dime. But according to the records on you on your performance at the Arctic Base, you seem like someone who can lead. So, you excited?" Numbuh 55 smiled.

Numbuh 14 kept silent for a little while, then she bumped in to someone "Hey! Watch it, will ya?!" she recognized who it was, Numbuh 4 of Sector V.

"Hey, go easy on her, she's new." said Numbuh 55.

"So, this is the new leader, Numbuh 5 thinks she could turn up to be a good one." said Numbuh 5 as she walked up to her.

Numbuh 2, 3, and a few other people Kirsty recognized from the Arctic Base as cadets, now operatives, walked up.

"hi everybody!" Kirsty smiled, feeling a little more relaxed now she recognized a few faces.

"so what can this powder-puff do then?" Numbuh 4 asked. She turned into a wolf.

"AWWW SHE IS SO CUTE!" Numbuh 3 said as she hugged her tight around the neck.

Numbuhs 2, 5 and 55 laughed. Numbuh 4 however was not impressed. "An ANIMAL?!" he seemed shocked. "the new leader can become ANIMALS?! how is THAT helpful?"

Her tail stopped wagging and she seemed upset.

"She'll be of more use when we train her." a voice appeared from behind the group.

"Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 nodded. Numbuh 14 became normal and Numbuh 3 let go of her.

"So this is the new leader? I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun working together." he nodded as he shook her hand.

"It'll be a pleasure sir!" Numbuh 14 nodded in gratitude.

"So, how about a guided tour of this place then?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Just then a knock was at the door. It was Numbuh 3's friend Numbuh 277,308.

Numbuh 1 welcomed in Brooke.

"this is Numbuh 277,308! 277, 308, this is Numbuh 14!"

They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"ok, well now that's over, on with the tour then?" Numbuh 2 asked.

and so Numbuh 2 showed Numbuh 14 around

"so Numbuh 14 do you have siblings in the KND, cause my sister is Numbuh 132,121," Numbuh 277,308 said.

Numbuh 14 remained silent.

everyone looked at her. she shook her head and held back her tears.

"no... no I don't" she said, as she walked quietly to the front next to Numbuh 1.

"what's wrong Numbuh 14?" asked Kuki.

Numbuh 14 wiped her eyes. "nothing its ok" she smiled.

Numbuh 277,308 knew what was wrong she nodded and said, "oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"know what Numbuh 6 is a skunk."

"hey that reminds me where is Bradley," said Numbuh 2.

"Hey! I think I can answer that question." said Numbuh 55, holding Bradley in her arms. "I found him trying to take the batteries from my CD player."

Then she put Bradley down as Numbuh 3 ran up to hug him.

"Now, I think it's time we met the rest of the team, huh, Numbuh 14?" said Numbuh 55.

Numbuh 14 walked over to Bradley and stroked him behind his ears.

"you two always had been good friends" she whispered to the skunk.

turning round, she nodded at Numbuh 55, and the small huddle of children went off to meet the rest of their team.

Mickey stood by waiting to meet the leader of sector K. They had already been assigned a mission unfortunately she was tell them the details.

soon the small group arrived and saw Numbuh 300.

"Numbuh 300, what are you doing here?!" asked Numbuh 1, stunned.

Kirsty cocked her head to the side. "who is this?"

Numbuh two filled her in.

Numbuh one put his head in his hand. "this can't be good," he muttered to himself.

"Nigel Uno. Nice to see you again." Numbuh 300 said with a huge smirk on her face. She looked at the new members of the KND.

"Hello Sector K. I am here to give you the new mission, unfortunately this mission is a serious one and I have to accompany you on this one." She said with a bit of exhaustion at the end.

"Numbuh 14, you and the others just joined, so I'll lead this one, ok?" said Numbuh 55 as she stepped up. (Remember all of Sector K was with them the whole time with Sector V, all of Sector K just got commissioned except Numbuh 55).

Numbuh 14 nodded. Then Robo Bradley came up and tugged Numbuh 55 on her leg, she sighed "No Bradley, you can't come."

Numbuh 3 then said "Of course he can't come!"

"Oh, come on Numbuh 55..." Numbuh 14 and the other of Sector K whined. And Bradley gave one of those cute puppy dog eyes. "Oh, ok." she gave in. "Alright, Numbuh 300, what's our mission?...Hold on, why do WE have a mission so early?"

"You have a mission early because someone in the higher ups wants to see how you will perform and it'll give you guys a chance to get used to the idea of working together, besides you will have me and sector V to help you." Numbuh 300 heard a number a groans from sector V, but stopped when she gave an evil glare.

"Now the mission will be fairly simple. The video game company is releasing a new Rainbow monkey video game, but the adults are trying to stop the company from getting the game out."

"Alright, Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Numbuh 55 yelled. And Sectors V and K moved out to their SCAMPERS, along with Numbuh 300.

Numbuh 14 was tense. tense in the way you are when you're excited, but too nervous, that anything makes you flinch. like when Nigel tapped her on the shoulder and she yelped, and scared the crew.

"I'm fine really" she tried to say to calm herself down

Numbuhs 1 and 300 exchanged nervous looks.

Kirsty nodded at Numbuh 2 (driving the SCAMPER) and they were on their way!

_wow, my first mission already! I hope I don't screw up... and maybe I can grab my own copy of rainbow monkeys!_ she thought to herself, as she was shown around the controls by Numbuh 2

after a little while, she heard Numbuh 55 say something.

"okay guys we're here! let's give it our best!" Kirsty announced.

Numbuh 300 looked out at all the numbers hanging out. She sighed and pulled out her C.E.L.L (communication excels long locations and distances.) and dialed the moon bases number.

" I've reported the mission to Sector K and V. I will be observing them closely." She waited a few minutes before hanging up. She started to laugh, when she noticed the girls surrounding Bradley and Numbuh 4 and 3 arguing.

Numbuh 14 sighed. "look, Bradley will be fine, just leave it Numbuh 4!"

he looked at her. "and why should listen to anyone who isn't in my team? what can you do anyways?"

Numbuh 14 ignored him, and went over to Numbuh 55. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get here okay? I'm not sure the limit of my powers." she asked her.

she nodded back. "we're a team now!" she was reminded

Numbuh 14 looked distant. "yeah.. a team!" she smiled

then Numbuh 277,308 came in. "guys, we got a small problem over here."

Numbuh 14 looked over "what's up?" she called out to them.

"oh nothing too big it's just that WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY TEENS!"

the team whipped around.

Numbuh 14 clenched her fists, "this is it, battle stations everyone!" she yelled above the noise

she turned into a wolf, and clawed the floor, marking it. "this is for you, David!" she looked over at Numbuh 55 and Numbuh 1. "I'm gonna need cover, if we get the others to cover us, and then you all go in, get that game! it should work, I have the speed we need!" she nodded, and she hoped they'd like the plan.

"good plan," said Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 300 transformed into her cat form and clenched her nails.

" Just make sure to be careful." Numbuh three said.

"I'm going to go head and create a distraction. All of you keep targeting the teenagers and shoot em down." Numbuh 300 said before heading to the window.

"Do a good job Numbuh 14, 5, and 1." She said before jumping out and jumping onto a teenager ship and punching the glass, tossing the teen out and taking over the small flyer.

14 looked out at her, now a wolf, and nodded. "I won't let any of you down!" she said to herself as her fur blew into her face. The explosion behind her snapped her out of her trance, and she took cover. They were trapped, and they needed cover if they were going to get anywhere. That's when she had an idea...

"Numbuhs 3 and 277,308!" tell everyone to get the teens back, we need a passage to get to that game! you need to do it on my command, get everyone to attack at the same time!"

Numbuhs 3 and 277,308 nodded, and ran off to tell them

14, turned to 55 and 1, and asked them, "either of you ever done dog sledging before?" they exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"well, you're about to learn..."

***

"Ready?" Numbuh 14 shouted. She was a wolf, hooked up to a sledge, on which Numbuhs 55 and 1 were sitting, ready to fight. they nodded, and gripped the ropes that held 14 onto the sledge.

"NUMBUH 3, 277,308 NOW!" 14 yelled! they pushed back the teens, and she ran through the path in the middle.

"NOW LET'S GET THAT GAME!" she said as she dragged the sledge along the floor behind her, Numbuhs 55 and 1 yelling with enjoyment of their new vehicle...

Numbuh 300 watched from above at the cleaver maneuver that Numbuh 14 had came up with she smiled. She knew this team was going to be something. Just then she was hit by an enemy plane.

"jeez." She said trying to keep control of the plane, but she was diving down.

"Numbuh 14! the game!" Numbuh 1 yelled, as it fell form the shelf. She jumped, and grabbed it tenderly in her teeth. "all right team!" the three of the yelled, as 14 gave the games to Numbuh 55 for safekeeping. "its game over for you little twerps!" they three of the swung round, and were confronted by teenagers.

14 looked over her shoulders at her comrades. _we've come too far to lose!_ she thought. Thinking quickly, she knocked over the nearest game rack, and grabbed a game. Some of the teens were trapped, but some others got free, and they started to advance on Numbuhs 1 and 55. "HEY!" 14 shouted form behind, the game at her front paws. The teens spun around. "You want the game, come get it!" She bolted like a wolf, and ran through random isles of games.

Numbuhs 1 and 55 took the chance and escaped. "she'll be okay right?" Numbuh 1 asked. 55 kept her eyes ahead, and jumped back into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R she came in. Suddenly the aisles of games began to blow up. "EVERYONE OUT!" Numbuh 1 yelled. "what about 14..." 55 was cut off.

"she'll be here!" Numbuh 1 said, jumping into his own SCAMPER.

as they began to leave, she raced after them, but she was caught under some games. They had to leave without her. She was left behind, and there was nothing they could do to get her back...

But Numbuh 55 didn't wanna leave anyone behind. Besides, she WAS an operative senior to Numbuh 1. So, with her super speed powers, she dashed back inside when no one was looking.

Then suddenly, she was caught by the arm and being circled in mid-air. Only a few were ever able to do that to her...

It was a teen, and another one came up from behind her. Both were her old teammates. Vanessa went aggressive, remembering their betrayal and the hurt inflicted on her because of their betrayal. She kicked far enough to reach the jetpack and knocked down the teen who grabbed her. The teen just smirked as they landed on their feet "You wouldn't hurt an old friend, would you?"

Numbuh 55 just grimaced and tripped her, she needed to get Numbuh 14. But then she saw the other teen fly out, with a tied-up Numbuh 14. She failed.

So she just dashed back and caught up with the SCAMPER back to Sector V HQ. Upon coming back, Numbuh 1 was scolding her, but she ignored it and went to her room, she seemed really spaced out the next few hours...

14 was shaking, trying to wriggle free of the rope that bound her. But she was too big to get through the ropes.

"hey! quit your whining!" a teen said, as they threw a can of soda at her. She tried her best to avoid the lemonade that splashed from it, but it hit her hair in the end.

_if only I was smaller... okay! duh!_ she thought, as she became a rat and squeezed out of the rope. The teens only noticed, as a small port hole opened, and out flew a small black rat. They were too late to find her; she was half way back to sector V's HQ before they could even begin to search the area.

A small sparrow flapped its way into Numbuh 55's room, where it sat next to her at her desk.

Numbuh 55 was trying fill out a report for the mission, she would get one of the new operatives to do that job later on. But she couldn't help it as tears were silently emerging. She didn't notice the sparrow that flew in.

She decided to take a break and took a box out from under her bed. From the box, she took out an old photo of Sector K. Their team, 5 of the best friends there could be. 3 now with lost memories and 2 who kept their memories by escaping decommissioning.

"I miss you guys..." whispered Numbuh 55 as she cried. She never cries, in fact, no one ever sees this side of her. But she couldn't help it. Her best friends were gone.

14 didn't know what to do, her new friend was crying, but to just be human again would be pretty scary.

she hopped off the desk and skipped over and jumped onto the box, and chirped for attention.

When Numbuh 55 noticed the bird, at first, she cautiously made her hand approach it to pet it, thinking that it would fly away as birds usually do. But when she realized it wouldn't she just pet it.

"What am I gonna do, 2 of my best friends are supposed to be my mortal enemies now? And they might have recruited my other 2 friends by now... (sigh) And I'm gonna be 13 myself in several months, it's only a matter of time..." She then got up and took the bird outside the window to fly away.

14 just looked at her. did she really think she was STILL with the teens?

she hopped back down onto the desk and chirped. _dang! I can't speak human! and I won't transform back for another 5 minutes!_ she thought. She tried picking up her piece of paper, so that hopefully Numbuh 55 would realize who she was. but./.. could those teens really be her old teammates?

and was 55 really going to have to leave soon?

Unfortunately, Numbuh 55 couldn't think straight because she was too busy thinking about the old days, which would be about a few months ago. Then she heard some chirping from the sparrow. So she looked back over to it.

The sparrow was taking a piece of paper and a pencil and trying to...WRITE?! Then it hit her, duh! She smacked herself on the forehead and said "Numbuh 14?!"

14 backflipped _she got it!_ she chirped happily.

She took off and flew down into the main part of the treehouse, where the rest of sector V were moping about losing 14 so soon.

unfortunately in her excitement, she forgot that they wouldn't be able to know who she was.

she ended up being chased and trapped in a small box, and almost getting thrown out of the treehouse

_heeeeeelp!_ she cheeped desperately, as she found her body numbed. She was going to be thrown out and die, because she was becoming human again, and she wouldn't be able to fly, or change.

_55, please help! _she cheeped.

"Hold up, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 55 shouted.

"Numbuh 55, yer feelin' better! Just gettin' rid 'a this, uh, thing with wings..." said Numbuh 4, shaking the box.

Then she just gave him a look and said "A bird?"

"Uh, sure!"

Then she took the box from him opened it, and Numbuh 14 jumped out. "Hey, how'd she get in there?!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

The 2 girls shook there heads and sighed. They all went inside where Numbuh 14 explained what happened to her.

"...I would have said something but I was paralyzed!"

Numbuh one sighed, "well at least you're okay, and the teenagers didn't hurt you!"

14 smiled and nodded her head. "Hey! Where's 300?" she suddenly remembered the last time she'd seen her.

Numbuh 277,308 said, "what if the teens got her oh and I would like to talk to Numbuh 14 in my room alone."

14 smiled and nodded. "Sure thing," she said as she and 277,308 walked out from the room.

"So watcha wanna ask about?" she asked.

"You're an orphan aren't you?"

14 looked at her, holding her breath..."I... how... how did you...?!" she backed off. "Yeah I am, and it was me and my brother, until…" She began to tear up. "Until he died."

"I'm sorry for you. I think I used to know your brother. What was his name?"

"His name was David, he used to work for the KND, but one day, he was taken by the teens and he never returned," Kirsti answered.

"I think he was in my kindergarten class," 277,308 said. Then something occurred. "Are you sure he's dead?"

"All I know is at the time, the teens were developing a bioweapon, he told me about it, but I don't remember much. When I found out he was gone, that's when I tried out for the KND! For David!"

"Well maybe he is still alive."

14 sighed, "If I could remember the bioweapon, maybe there's a chance... but I was so young!"

"Look if there's one thing I know it's when someone is dead, and I can sense your brother is still alive," Numbuh 277,308 said.

14 looked up. "You think there's a chance we can... save him?"

"I know we can save him," Numbuh 277,308 said.

"No matter what happens, or who gets in our way!" 14 said with a renewed spirit in her heart.

"Eh-hem?" Numbuh 1 was standing a little way from them. "If you two are quite finished, we have a new mission."

Markus was standing in the elevator in the Treehouse he had just recently been commissioned and assigned to Sector K. "So this is number 1 well.." He spoke as he begun to clap then he seemed to look away then he said, "So our next mission is?" and he loaded his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.

277,308 then whispered something to Numbuh 14 "what was the bioweapon called anyway? Cause when I was little I went to spy on a bioweapon made by teens!"

Vanessa noticed Numbuh 14 and 277,308 in a deep conversation and decided to leave them alone. Then Numbuh 900 entered, "There you are! Where have you been?" she asked.

Numbuh 14 thought to herself for a second, whilst Numbuh one talked to the newest recruit, Numbuh 900

Numbuh 14 sighed. "Do you remember the beam that father had a few years ago? The one that made everyone animals. The teens got it, and now everything is going to be hell for us..." She turned to Numbuh one and spoke up. "Something bad has happened. Call everyone for an emergency meeting now!" Numbuh one was stunned for a second, but he sounded the alarm. "Brooke," 14 turned to her. "I'm gonna need you to back me up here okay?" she asked.

Brooke looked at 14 and said "I've always got your back. And I do remember that weapon that made everyone animals." Then she whispered, "I was a bunny." Then she said, "I think your brother is still okay, but we have to destroy that weapon!"

Then Numbuh 3 came and asked "Numbuh 1 called us for a meeting, is something wrong Numbuh 14?"

Numbuh 14 smiled a wolfish smile. "We're going on a mission. I need to tell everyone the deal. We're gonna go find that ray, and if we can, we're gonna destroy it!" Her eyes glinted as she swept her fringe out her face. This was going to be a big step forward for all of them.

Sesome came out of nowhere. "Yo. I'm Numbuh 20 I was wondering if I could join the mission?" He popped out of nowhere just to freak people out.

Brooke jumped back and said, "When did you get here?!"

Sesome just shrugged "I don't know maybe bout five minutes."

Numbuh 14 jumped back after being scared by Sesome, and turned into a cat. "Not cool," she said as she became a kid again. "Ok, ummm, sure you can join us Numbuh 20, we'll be glad to have everyone helping, we need all the hands and members we can get!" Soon everyone was assembled in the main room of the KND sector V treehouse. "Ok guys!, here's the plan!"

Sesome listened to the plan.

14 paced. "We're going to need two groups. Sector V, if possible, will you be able to distract the teenagers long enough for us to get inside. Any way you can, just get them away. The rest of you," she turned to face the remainder of the treehouse, "You'll be assisting me in disarming and finding out about the ray, and if possible, destroying it or taking it, whatever we can manage. Any questions? I need al the feedback and ideas I can get here guys." She finished and plunked down on a beanbag.

Numbuh 14 rubbed the back of her neck, "ummm sure you can." she smiled at Numbuh 3, who jumped in the air cheering.

"Pfft, girls!" Numbuh 4 muttered.

Kelly looked around hoping to find Hinata but didn't see her. She just remembered that her friend was sick so of course she wasn't here.

Kelly followed the other kids back to the treehouse "Could you all tell me what's going on?" she asked them.

Jasmine (aka Numbuh 11) ran into the treehouse to hear Kelly's question about what was going on. She listened in.

"So who's all going on the mission?" Sesome asked.

"We're off on our next mission!" Kirsti cheered.

**A/N: Phew! That's enough for now! Just to tell you, I copy-and-pasted this all from the thread, so it's not my fault that there are spelling and grammatical issues. Thanks for understanding and reading! **


End file.
